


Sometimes You Need to Hear it

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol and a welcome confession leave Roy flustered and in need of a one to one with his Lieutenant. Meanwhile, a pair of beady eyes spots something they shouldnt. A prequel to The Importance of Family, but can be read as a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Need to Hear it

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything no matter how hard I wish.

Sometimes You Need to Hear it

Roy wasn’t quite sure how he was going to get through this night. He was good at the charm and the shoe spittle, but the hushed conversation he had with his aide just before they had been rudely interrupted by one of Fuhrer Grumman’s lackeys was playing on his mind.  
“We’re a step closer, Riza.”  
“I know, I’m really proud of you, Brigadier General Mustang.”  
“God, how I wish I could have you on my arm instead of walking behind me.”  
“Someone has to protect the man I love,” she answered with an arched brow.  
His slacked jawed expression betrayed his surprise. “What did you say?”  
“You’d think I’d risk everything we’ve been working for just for sex. Of course, I love you. Dumb idiot.”  
“You love me?”  
“You know this,” she said softly, “Or at least you should.”  
“I know.” He couldn’t help the dopey looking grin on his face, “It’s nice to hear it all the same.”  
His eyes went to her lips and then back to meet her eyes again. He stepped forward a pace and contemplated leaning in and kissing her. The knock on the door made up his mind for him.  
“Fuck,” he said under his breath, drawing a smile from Riza. Addressing the interloper, he called out “Come in.”

Everyone wanted a piece of him and all the single women and their parents were eyeing him like farmers would a prize bull or at least that was what Jean Havoc said. All he wanted was to be alone with Riza.  
Most of his conversations were:  
“Congratulations sir. A Brigadier General at your age is a huge achievement.”  
“Couldn’t have done it without my team.”  
“Have you met my daughter,” they would say or “You must meet my daughter.”  
There was only one woman, who he wanted. Spotting Riza with the Elrics, he made his way over.  
God, she’s beautiful. His head was swimming a little with the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed. He accepted the chorus of congratulations from the Elrics and Mrs Rockbell.  
He bowed, “I’m delighted you all were able to come.”  
Turning to Riza, he said, “Can I speak with you in private, Lieutenant?”  
He ignored the smug expression on Winry’s face and the flicker of irritation on Riza’s, he had to get Riza alone.  
“What are you doing?” she hissed trying to keep up with his quick pace.  
His eyes swept the room, “Come on before anyone notices.” He gestured towards the door.  
She sighed, “You’ve had too much to drink. Just leave before me and I’ll follow you out in ten minutes.”  
“Sorry, you’re right, Riza. I’ll be in third room to your left.”

Roy must have recognised her gait in the corridor and had the door open before she even had the time to knock. She stood there with her hand in mid air and pulled her into the room.  
“Say it again,” he whispered.  
She smiled, “Is that what this is about?”  
“It’s one thing to know, Riza, and quite another to hear you say it.”  
She knew she wasn’t as vocal as Roy when it came to their relationship. She didn’t realise it had affected him so much.  
‘Roy, I love you and I promise I’ll say it more often, but maybe here isn’t the best place to be having this conversation.”  
Roy put his hands on her waist and Riza turned her body toward him. He pulled her closer and she leaned in to kiss him. Logically, she knew this wasn’t a good idea, but her body ignored her brain. A sudden noise from behind them startled the couple.  
Pinako Rockwell stood in the door way and the two broke apart.  
The women smirked around her pipe, but had the good grace to leave the room and close the door behind her.  
Roy pulled Riza with him pressing his back against the door to prevent any other unwanted visitors.  
“Oh fuck!” Roy leaned his forehead against hers. “Oh shit!”  
“It's okay. Mrs Rockbell is a smart woman, she knows not to say anything.”  
“I know, but it shouldn't have happened.”  
“You know we’re not exactly being discreet now, sir. Sneaking around, blocking doors could still cause suspicion..”  
“I know, Lieutenant,” he said with a chuckle. “Just one more kiss, then we need to find Mrs Rockbell.”  
Riza’s protest was lost in the meeting of warm lips and she melted into his embrace. This was dangerous, they both knew it. They were playing with fire, and there was a great chance both of them would end up burned.  
Moments later, both Riza and Roy smoothed out out their clothes. Riza’s hair was a little mussed and Roy reached for her hair clip.  
“Let me.” He removed the clip and let her hair fall around her shoulders. Somehow, he managed to refrain from kissing her neck. “Growing up with all those sisters does have some perks.”

Riza returned first and Roy several minutes later. Riza was conversing with Breda and Falman when Roy walked into the room.  
“We were wondering where you were, sir.” Falman said. “Hawkeye tells you ate something disagreeable,” Breda added.  
Impressed as always by Riza’s quick thinking, he kept his face impassive. “I’m feeling a lot better now. The Lieutenant checked up on me for which I’m grateful.”  
“Glad to hear it, sir,” she replied.  
“Lieutenant, didn’t you say you wished to speak with Mrs Rockbell?”  
Hawkeye simply nodded and the pair made their way across to floor to where the woman was sitting thankfully alone.  
Roy spoke first, “May we have a word, Mrs Rockbell?”  
“Of course.” Pinako nodded. “But please call me Pinako. We go back long enough I think.”  
The three left the ballroom and wandered through the entrance outside into the rose gardens of Armstrong manor.  
“I always wondered about you two,” Pinako began once they were sure they were alone.  
“Pinako, we would appreciate your discretion.”  
“General, that goes without saying,” she said with a chuckle. “I might be old, but I’m certainly not foolish.”  
“This is very serious matter,” Roy added. “We could be court martialed if the wrong people heard about this.”  
“Then, you might want to be more circumspect with your liaisons in future.”  
The pair blushed knowing the truth of her words.  
“We’re normally much more professional,” Riza said, “but tonight we let our emotions get the better of us.”  
“Love can make you do foolish things, girl. It may have been a while, but I do remember.” She smiled, “I can’t imagine it’s easy. If you ever need to get away, you would be welcome in Resembool.”  
“I don't know if that’s such a good idea,” Riza said, still thrown by the woman’s kindness.  
“If you’re worried about Ed and Winry, I won't tell them. Though, I know they would be happy for you two. And you know they wouldn't breathe a word to anyone.”  
“Why are you being so kind? You don’t have any love for the military after what happened to your son and his wife.”  
“Roy!” Riza admonished.  
Pinako smiled, “You’re practically part of the family. You’ll always be welcome in Resembool after all you’ve done for those boys and Winry too”  
Roy’s mouth dropped open.  
“Cat got your tongue, Brigidier General?”


End file.
